


Kiss with a Fist

by sawyers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, internal struggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyers/pseuds/sawyers
Summary: "Care to join me for a sparring session? It’s been a while since I’ve kicked your ass.” Or Alex and Maggie taking it to the sparring mat.





	1. You hit me once, I hit you back

Maggie’s visits to the D.E.O. headquarters were slowly becoming quite a common practice due to the growing number of cases the NCPD and the secret organization had to partner up for. 

Today was one of these days. They’ve just brought in a hostile alien they had to chase down through almost the entire city and Maggie was honestly exhausted. She closed her eyes for just a moment to catch her breath after one of the D.E.O.’s medical experts inspected her newly acquired wounds she’s got used to getting a long time ago to make sure it wasn’t anything serious.

“Sawyer,” Maggie startled lightly at the sound of the now very familiar voice. 

“Danvers,” she answered with her eyes still closed and the corners of her mouth already forming a smile.

“Good job with that alien. I wish I were there though, I’ve heard it was quite a chase.”

Yes. Maggie was surprised and, if she’s being honest, disappointed when it wasn’t Alex who joined her on that case but other D.E.O. agents. Maggie and Alex have formed quite a team while working on the cases together. They understood each other, they were effective, not that they didn’t have occasional conflicts as well, but who doesn’t. Besides, Maggie found it hot and intriguing.

“Well, it can’t always be you who’s getting all the praise, can it,” Maggie answered, opening her eyes and meeting Alex’s as her smile widened.

“I didn’t know you were keeping tabs, detective,” Alex shook her head but returned Maggie’s smile, not that she could control it.

“Anyways, care to join me for a sparring session? It’s been a while since I’ve kicked your ass,” Alex continued.

Maggie smirked at Alex’s comment, they both knew there was rarely a winner during their training sessions they developed a habit of having from time to time. Another reason she was so fascinated with the agent. How often do you meet a person who’s your equal almost in everything? Especially in kicking ass.

Maggie contemplated the proposal. She was tired, her bruises were still sore and a few minutes ago she didn’t want anything but a hot bath. But could she really say 'no' to this? She obviously couldn’t.

“You? Kicking my ass? I don’t remember this ever happening. Let me change into something more comfortable and it will be me who’s kicking your ass,” Maggie answered with not that much of hesitation as she stood up and headed to the locker room where she now kept a change of clothes for their training sessions and any emergency cases. 

After changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a black v-neck she went straight to the training room where she knew Alex would be already waiting. She smirked at the agent, already anticipating their usual intense and heated sparring.

“What are you waiting for?” Alex challenged Maggie, already in a fighting stance, all signs of playfulness gone from her face.

Maggie’s smile dropped just as quickly, her muscles tensing on their own accord as she focused on Alex and started to reduce the distance between them slowly, her eyes carefully following every move her opponent made.

They both started moving in a circle around each other slowly, waiting patiently who would be the first to make a move, not letting their guard down.

After a few more seconds Alex moved forward quickly and threw a sharp punch to the left side of Maggie’s face, which the detective easily blocked. Maggie then backed away just as quickly to avoid any further attacks.

“What is it, Sawyer? Since when are you avoiding the fight?” Alex teased.

“You need to try harder than this to get to me, Danvers”, Maggie shot back at her as she started to move in circles around Alex again. She wanted to give her a challenge, she wanted to make the agent sweat.

Alex went for another linear punch, this time to Maggie’s right side, aiming for the ribs, but Maggie met this blow with another firm block.

“I said harder, Danvers,” Maggie teased Alex back with her usual smirk.

The comment prompted a series of fast and solid jabs from Alex, but none of them got through again. This didn’t stop Alex however and she went with a combination of a left jab (blocked), followed by a right cross (blocked), finishing with a left hook (blocked, goddammit). 

Maggie was too fast with her defense techniques, this fact was always leaving Alex in awe. Defense techniques weren't the only thing Maggie was capable to surprise with. While Alex was calculating her next move, searching for Maggie's weak spot, Maggie abruptly rushed forward, grabbed Alex by the waist and knocked her down on the mat with a loud thud. She then straddled Alex, pinning her wrists firmly to the floor to hold her down and to not let her to take the control back.

It was the last thing Alex expected to happen and she cursed herself for this. Maggie often made her lose her focus, it was starting to really worry her.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, fighting Maggie’s grip and trying to push her off unsuccessfully.

“Hand-to-hand combat, Danvers, gotta be ready for anything.”

Maggie’s grip on Alex’s wrists only tightened and she was now smirking even wider, which gave Alex even more reason to gain the control. She wanted to wipe that smirk from her face.

Alex took a deep breath, quickly brought her left knee between Maggie’s legs while hooking her right one around Maggie’s left. With her wrists still pinned to the mat, Alex gathered as much strength as she could, arched her back for better pressure and rolled them over with her legs, causing the detective to lose control of her wrists as well as her balance. Now it was Alex who’s got Maggie pinned to the ground firmly and it was her turn to smirk. But she was so pleased she was able to escape Maggie’s grip she wasn't ready to limit herself only with that. She leaned in closer, not really noticing how close their faces were now. 

“Completely agree with you, detective. You never know what your attacker is capable of,” she whispered to the detective panting heavily under her body pressure.

Alex was so sure Maggie would return the smirk as she always did when they were challenging each other during fights that she felt lost at first when she didn’t. In fact, Maggie’s face was so serious Alex were worried for a second she could have accidentally seriously hurt Maggie. That's when she noticed.

She noticed she could feel Maggie’s now evened breath on her own face, she could see sweat traces on her forehead. Alex suddenly couldn’t think. All she could focus on were those deep serious eyes looking right into hers. Alex’s grip loosened, her gaze lost in Maggie's eyes before it dropped to the detective’s full lips. They were so alluring, they were so tempting, they were so incredibly close...

Maggie’s lips parted on their own, she could barely breathe and it had nothing to do with the weight of Alex’s body on top of hers. Well actually, it had everything to do with the fact that Alex’s body was on top of hers, she suddenly became aware in what position they were and where Alex’s eyes was focused on now. 

It was a fascinating view, not that Maggie could form any coherent thoughtin her head at the given time, but one thing she knew, this was one of the greatest sights she’s ever seen. Alex Danvers, on top of her, starring right at her lips, whatever it meant.

The situation was becoming unbearable, her mind getting hazier with every passing moment. Maggie couldn’t take it any longer, she started to lift her head up, decreasing the distance between their faces very slowly. Just as their lips were mere inches away from each other, Alex rolled off her abruptly, releasing her wrists and getting up just as quickly.

“I think,” she stuttered, “I think it’s enough for today, detective.”

And with that Alex Danvers was gone leaving Maggie still lying on the mat with her mind spinning. She dropped her head back down on the mat, all kinds of thoughts confusing the hell out of her.

“Shit.”

Things just got so much more complicated.


	2. So we remain the same

Alex took a deep breath, instantly feeling her lungs starting to burn, sending waves of unwelcome pain right down to her stomach. She couldn’t remember the last time when feelings towards somebody caused any physical reaction in her body. Hell, she couldn’t even remember when was the last time she at least liked somebody romantically. But this, this was something else entirely. 

She turned her head to the side feeling the coldness of the sparring mat cooling off her hot cheek. It felt nice. She took another deep breath.

She couldn’t remember how long she was lying here, trying to catch her breath after her long solo workout, trying to get her thoughts in order.

Maggie. A picture of the detective giving her that special smile of hers with the dimples clearly visible on her cheeks appeared in Alex’s mind, causing a small smile of her own.

It was the last thing she wanted to think about since she’d been avoiding Maggie for nearly 2 weeks after their almost kiss in the same room, on the same mat she was now lying on, and she planned to proceed with the same strategy despite Maggie’s almost daily attempts at contacting her via phone.

What was she even thinking back then, pinning Maggie to the floor, starring shamelessly at her lips? It hadn’t even been a full week after Maggie broke up with her girlfriend and she was already throwing herself at her. God, she felt so embarrassed.

Unfortunately for her most mature strategy, she was helpless in controlling her trail of thoughts. She felt helpless. She couldn’t even find the strength to move from the floor. The worst thing was that she didn’t want to move. She didn’t want anything at this moment. 

Although it would’ve been really nice if she could stop imagining Maggie’s mouth on hers, what it would’ve been like if she’d given in back then. What it would’ve been like if she’d allowed their mouths to touc. How Maggie’s fingers would’ve traced along her jaw...Those same fingers that were intertwined with her own a few weeks ago when they went undercover.

She shivered at the memory, remembering a light jolt of something warm spreading inside of her as Maggie’s hand slipped into hers.

How could this even happen? How could she be in this deep? She finally had found a partner she could trust her life with, her equal and she was this close to ruining it all already. 

Maggie was… She wasn’t sure there were words that could have described what Maggie Sawyer was in her eyes. She was exceptional, she fascinated Alex, she’s taken over almost all Alex’s thought.

An unforgivable mistake. She had no idea how to cope with all this longing, this amount of mental pain, she had no idea she was capable of feeling this much at all. 

Did Maggie even saw her as more than just a partner? More than just an attractive woman she could have fun with to recover and forget about a recent breakup? She didn’t know, but somehow she really doubted that.

That’s why the best decision she could’ve have come up with was to distance herself from Maggie Sawyer until all of this would go away and stop interfering with their work. Not that her plan was really working.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the stuffed air of the training room once more, the burning pain in her chest still present.

There was no point in denying the fact that she wanted Maggie Sawyer. She wanted to be the one to be called a ‘hot date’, she wanted to be the one to be kissed on the city’s streets after the detective’s long day at work, she wanted back the feeling of Maggie’s fingers tangled with hers, she wanted it all. 

She wanted Maggie but she didn’t think Maggie wanted her back, at least not in the same way. Another jolt of something unpleasant inside of her.

She didn’t want to cry, no, she simply felt numb, numb and helpless. Helpless in ignoring her feelings, helpless in getting Maggie out of her head.

She ran her fingers through her hair, taking another painful breath she was starting to get used to, when she heard the door of the training room opening and somebody entering the room. She couldn’t even force herself to open her eyes to check who it was.

“Danvers,” Alex shuddered lightly upon hearing that voice, she even thought for a moment it was her brain playing games with her. 

So she finally opened her eyes, just to make sure and she was instantly met with Maggie Sawyer’s eyes. Maggie Sawyer’s soft searching eyes looking right into hers from above. She couldn’t bear it, not with all that mess in her head, she instantly wanted to run as far away as possible.

And that was exactly what she decided to do, she gathered all of her strength and quickly jumped back on her feet, which wasn’t the best of her decisions after all. As soon as she did that she’d found herself standing only a few inches away from the detective who was wearing a small smile directed at her. That damn smile.

“Are you leaving already?” Maggie asked, confusion replacing the smile on her face.

Alex just nodded, not being able to form any coherent thought, not trusting herself. She needed to get away, she just wanted to go until things could get any worse. She started to move towards the exit door, but Maggie grabbed her arm quickly, not letting her to escape.

“Danvers. Are you avoiding me?”

“I’ve just been busy, still am,” she tried to free her hand and continue to the door without lifting up her gaze to look at Maggie, but her grip was firm.

“Bullshit. You storm off out of the room, you ignore my calls for 2 goddamn weeks without any explanation, you never show up on our joined cases. What the hell is going on? Talk to me, Danvers.”

Maggie was angry at her, it was evident. Not that Alex could blame her. It wasn’t Maggie’s fault she felt for her this hard and couldn’t face her. Not a direct one anyway. But there was something else in her voice, something soft, and that almost broke her right on the spot. She inhaled deeply, still determined to get out of here.

“That’s just it, Maggie. There’s absolutely nothing to talk about. I have other responsibilities in my life, I have other cases, it’s as simple as that, end of the story.”

That turned out to be much harsher than she’d intended it to be, but she simply couldn’t help it. It was unfair, it was childish even, but it also was the only way to get so much needed distance. She hated it, she truly did.

Maggie almost instantly dropped her hand, taken aback with such a response. She took a step back, which caused something very close to heart clenching inside of Alex.

“I see... So that’s how it’s going to be now, huh?” All the softness in Maggie’s voice and eyes now gone as if it never was there at all.

Alex wanted to close the distance between them, wanted to reassure Maggie, wanted to confess everything she’d been holding back for the past few weeks at once. She wanted nothing more than that.

Instead, she nodded slowly and whispered almost inaudibly turning towards the door and leaving Maggie alone in the room the same way she did 2 weeks ago, 

“I guess it is.”


End file.
